Tears that run though time
by VictoriaFirewraith
Summary: sequel to Time Warp. Guess who's back? It Girosumi! she must figure out what is wrong with her younger brother, why does he want to carve a path of destruction? she follows him to past, and we meet familiar characters!
1. Girosumi

I look out my window. The sky has gotten clear since I defeated the alien queen. Oh? You never heard of it? I'm sure I wrote it down…oh the story is called Time Warp…no spoilers coming from me. Well my name is Girosumi Hinata, eldest child of Giroro and Natsumi Hinata. I was supposed to be seventeen today, but an experiment with Uncle Kululu went wrong, turns out I'm still 15. My body scans say so. So I might be immortal, or not. Mom and Dad were not happy about it, and that I might stay with them forever. Haha.

Well this story is mostly about my brother and I. My brother, Ziroro, is seven years old. Keronian's grow quick until their teen years. He looks just like dad, taking a Keronian from like how I stay human. His skin is red, but he wears a yellow hat with a symbol for earth, it is a circle with a plus sign in the middle. He may look like dad, but he relates more to mom, like how I look like my mom, except my purple eyes, and I relate to dad.

Anyways, I look at my window. I took mom's old room since she sleeps in dad's tent….you'll never see me in a tent. I glance toward my brother's room, (Uncle Fuyuki's old room). Something has been bothering him for awhile, I wonder what it is. Its early morning, mom and dad are asleep, and I hear something crash in my brother's room. I run towards my door, into the hallway, and open Ziroro's door.

"Ziroro!" he looks at me, tears streaming down his eyes. In front of him is a broken lamp and laptop, "Ziroro, what did you do?" I walk towards him

"No! Stand away from!" he yells backing up, "I broke the items, but I couldn't control myself! I might hurt you!"

"Oh come on," I get between him and his window, "we're siblings, we won't hurt each other physically, we can battle sometimes," saying battle was a mistake, Ziroro's eyes blanked out.

He grabbed the rolling chair, he was never this strong, and threw it at me. Before my mind can process what was happening, the chair hit me, and I flew out the window. Why did I have to go near the window? Hearing the glass shattering, my dad awoke from his sleep, and looked out his tent to see me land on the ground, being showered by bits of glass.

"Girosumi! What's happening?" he whispered, not wanting mom to wake up

"I don't know really," I replied, I looked up as Ziroro came out of his room, unto the ledge.

"I'm…I'm sorry Girosumi! I didn't mean it!" I noticed his tears were coming out faster, what is happening? "I'm sorry…" he rubbed his eyes. Feeling sympathy, I jump towards his ledge

"It's ok, if you don't mean it," I leaned in to give him a hug, for a split second his eyes blanked out again, and he hit me, hard. I'm pretty sure I had a WTF? Look on my face

"Girosumi….forgive me…," and Ziroro ran out of his room

"Ziroro! Wait…" my arm was stretched towards the way he ran, something is going on…

Ziroro ran to the secret base, which has been cleaned out of vines, and look brand new like the old days. He ran to the shooting range, he destroyed everything, including his dad's guns. _Why? Why do I want to carve a path of destruction? _He thought as he sat in corner of ruined guns, _dad will be so mad…maybe uncle Kululu will know what is happening…_

He ran towards the lab.

Dad helped me clean the mess of glass before mom waked up. If she saw this, she'll blame Uncle Keroro, who is off visiting Uncle Fuyuki. Even if he wasn't here, she'll blame him anyways.

"Uncle Kululu!" exclaimed Ziroro right when he destroyed the door to his uncle's lab

"Kukuku, what is so important that you had to destroy my door?" Kululu asked, turning around in his chair

"That's it uncle! I keep destroying things, and I can't stop crying," he can hear the plip plop sounds of his tears hitting the ground

"interesting, come here boy, and I'll give you a body scan,"


	2. Ziroro Keroro

"Kukuku interesting," I hear Uncle Kululu say as he checks the results of my body scan. I hop off the table. These tears keep falling. I wonder how bad I hurt Girosumi, I kicked a chair, it went flying hitting a computer screen.

"I'm sorry uncle!" I look over at Uncle Kululu's direction

"Kuu, it's alright, I needed a new one anyways," he turns back to his laptop

This urge I want to destroy everything…no stop it, I don't want to destroy anything!

"Ziroro, do you really want to know what's wrong?" I heard uncle Kululu ask of me

"Yes!" I run over to his side, I couldn't read yet, so I don't know what my results say.

"Kukuku, follow me then," he started to walk, I followed him. We walked to room I've never been before. It was filled with strange items, "this is my invention room," I stare in awe at the objects; I heard Uncle Kululu's invention sometimes bought bad things. I smashed a display case that held nothing.

"I'm sorry uncle,"

"Nothing to worry about, nothing was in there that was important," Kululu was standing before a large machine, "this will help you Ziroro,"

"How will a big machine help me?" Kululu pulled me towards it, he put's something around my neck, and I pulled at it, "Uncle…what is this? A necklace? But I'm a boy!"

"Kukuku, it will help you out," an evil grin spreads on his face, uncle Kululu was known for his mischief deeds.

"But…but," he pushed me; I landed on the big machine, "what's happening?" I felt the urge to destroy more powerful than before

"If you can break that urge, you'll be free," Uncle Kululu presses a button, "destroy,"

That was the last thing I heard he say when I blanked out….

I awoke….

Where am I?

I was standing in a park by what it looks like; I turn on my invisibility shield. Where did Uncle Kululu send me? What was that machine? I wander around, a sign caught my eye

"To…KO…yo…..2007?" my city is named Tokyo….wait was that machine…the infamous time machine my sister once talked about? But then why would he tell me the…past…will help me out? _Destroy… _the urge came back….I smashed a tree with my hand, I must destroy…. I started to destroy everything in my path….

***beep*beep***

"Uncle! Something with strong energy readings is destroying the park nearby!" said a girl with short blonde hair

"Really Moi?" a green frog named Keroro runs over to her screen, "cool, Kululu! Can you tell where's the power is coming from?" Keroro turns to look at the yellow frog,

"It seems to be….a Keronian?" he said surprised, he was never surprised

"Heh, finally someone worth fighting," said the red frog, Giroro, who was nearby

"Wait!" said a voice above, everyone looks up, it was Dororo, "did you say it was destroying the park?"

"yes, that's right…we must defeat him!" said the dark blue frog, Tamama,

"All right men! Battle stations!"


	3. Girosumi again!

Haven't heard Ziroro in a while. Dad and I clean up the mess before mom woke up….but she did see the broken window…ugh…where is he? I looked everywhere. Under his bed, the kitchen, the shed, my room. He's nowhere! Wait maybe….

I went down to the secret base where Uncle Kululu resides in….I have a feeling this got his doing in it. I finally found him in his invention room, right by the ….time machine?

"Uncle!" I yelled, he jumped in surprise, "What did you do?"

"Kukuku, I guess you know about your brother,"

"Well yea! He keeps on destroying things and he's crying! I want to know what's up," I slam my foot on a machine right by his head, I glare at him

"Kukuku fine I'll tell you, has your parents ever told you about the necklace?"

"Necklace?"

"When Natsumi was young, she didn't know Giroro liked her. So one day Sumomo,…"

I interrupted, "you mean Sumomo the singer!" my eyes lit up, she wrote my favorite song. Uncle Kululu hit me on the leg, "ow,"

"Yes, don't interrupt me! Now where...oh yes…she came down to play a joke on Giroro, so she went into a Natsumi suit I invented, kukuku," I sat there, listening rapidly as he told the story. Sumomo, as Natsumi, tried to get Giroro to kiss her as part of a show she was on, but he didn't because he tried to distract himself. On her last try, he bought out his guns, saying he has to clean them. Sumomo got mad, and picked up two guns. Shooting at Giroro, the sky was their battlefield. The real Natsumi came home from school and saw what was happening. Kululu gave her a necklace that gave her robot gear. So finally getting Sumomo to stop, Sumomo went back to her ship, but the necklace was stuck. The next day, if Natsumi got mad or heard the words destroy of battle, the robot gear came on. Keroro decided that Natsumi in her robot gear would help him take over Pekopon. As he went to retrieve her, she went into berserker mode…destroying everything in her path…

"and giving Giroro the password, kukuku, he broke the necklace off Natsumi and she went back to her normal self…so this is my idea, she used the necklace so much, it affected her genes, and giving Ziroro 'berserker genes'," Uncle Kululu explained.

I stand up too quickly, falling back on my butt, "so you're saying…he is destroying everything because of this 'berserker gene'?"

"Kuku, yes and the reason I think he is crying is because of him, he is trying to overcome the gene…he'll need help," he looks over at my direction

"I'll help him! Wait let me get my special suit on," I ran toward the suit room, ramming though the clothing. Found it! I changed in to it. I've been watching lot's of music videos on ourtube. This one video caught my eye, well the outfit did. So I found the outfit and ordered it. Actually it just came a few days ago. It is an Angel miku outfit. I ordered it to be purple. Tying my hair into pigtails with the head wings, I put on the purple dress, it had wings on the dress, I had it altered so I can fly by the wings. The dress came up a little bit above my knees. I also wore light purple stockings, with dark purple shoes with wings on them. Pulling on my gloves, I floated (by the wings, so cool) back to the time machine.

I standed on the machine, saluting Uncle Kululu, "just don't tell mom and dad," was the last thing I said to him. I watched the scenery change before my eyes. I was in the park…the same one by my house and the one I first transported to when my mom was injured. Flying in the air, I started my search for Ziroro.


	4. hey its her!

Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy.

I smashed everything in my path, trees, and old bicycles. Little did I know I was being watched. I tried to snap out before I hurt someone but I couldn't. I can feel my tears streaming down my face. Will anyone help a poor Keronian child who is intent on destroying everything? I didn't know then that a house was splitting in two.

* * *

><p>"Ready to launch uncle!" said Moi at the controls.<p>

"Good job, do everyone have their weapons?" said Keroro looking at his Platoon

"Aye!" everyone replied back

"Lift off!" on their hover boards, they flew into the air, towards the destroyed park.

* * *

><p><strong>*hum*hum*<strong>

What's that noise? I look up from the tree; in the sky were five hover boards, people trying to stop me? No! They'll get hurt! I tried to run, but something snagged at my foot. Finally free, I ran, still destroying trees.

I stopped under a broken street lamp. The noise it stops. I look up, why? I heard a noise around me, swishing around, there were five things surrounding, I couldn't see their faces since it was dark, they said to me, "stop destroying this park, or we'll hurt you! Now stop this destruction and calmly tell us your name," a gun metalized in my hand, I aimed at the one who I think spoke.

* * *

><p>I heard some people talking. Flying over, I saw Ziroro holding a gun, but he was surrounded by someone, Ziroro! Those people might try to stop him, but they can't. I saw Ziroro about to shoot, my weapon metalized in my hand and I threw my sword, "STOP!"<p>

* * *

><p>I was about to shoot, when a giant sword went straight though my gun, I heard some yell stop, it was Girosumi, I snapped out of my urge, "what…where am I?" I fainted<p>

* * *

><p>"Kero? He fainted, let's get him," said Keroro as he tried to grab the young Keronian<p>

"Oh no you don't," they look up to someone with glowing purple wings.

* * *

><p>I saw them trying to take Ziroro, "Tornado Kick!" I smashed the ground, grabbing my sword gun and brother, I leap into the air. The things gave chase, someone shot at me but they missed, I looked back. The mistake of my life. I turned my head and a big space ship was there. I face planted the ship, "ow," I floated down slowly, my wings were still on. I still hold Ziroro tightly<p>

When I landed on the ground, a bright light came on.

"What isn't that….?" I heard a voice

"Daddy, I don't wanna go to school," I mumbled before I went to sleep

* * *

><p>"What's Girosumi doing here?" asked Tamama<p>

"Why you asking me?" said Giroro

"Well because you're her dad," Tamama replied

"Not yet!" Giroro blushed hitting Tamama on the head

"Kukuku, now I wonder who the Keronian kid is….maybe it's her boyfriend," said Kululu taunting Giroro

"Boyfriend?" _She's too young to have a boyfriend! _He thought

"kuu, whoever he is, we'll find out soon,"


	5. Pixie Sticks

I woke up. I didn't know where I was, so I got up too quickly, I didn't see the glass. I hit my head, and fell back into another sleep.

"Gah! Who put that glass there?" asked Dororo, he was watching over the sleeping children. He ran over to Girosumi's bed, pushing the glass away. Dororo sighs as Giroro comes in. They switch, it was Giroro's turn to watch the kids.

I woke up again. I put my hand up, feeling if there was anything in the darkness. Nope, nothing. I sat up, the room was dark. A light came upon my bed, another light came on, and it was Ziroro. "Ziroro!" I jump off the bed and hurry to him. I shake off the feeling I was being watched.

I try to shake Ziroro awake, "hey come on, wake up…sigh, I'm so getting in trouble for this, I wonder…" I felt around my pockets that were in the dress. I brought a bag, so did it fall? No I didn't. I smiled as I pulled a tube out. It was an extra large pixie stick. Ziroro loves getting sugar highs off them, "Hey bro…"

"Did she just say bro? As in brother?" said Keroro as he walked in. He surprised Giroro, he walks toward the glass, by Giroro. They watch Girosumi, though the intercom they hear…

"Hey Ziroro…I got you a pixie stick," Girosumi said to the boy, Ziroro

Keroro whispered to Giroro, "what's a pixie stick and how is it gonna help?" Giroro shrugs

Ziroro eyes flop open, and he grabs the pixie stick, opening it, eating the sugar. Giroro and Keroro were surprised.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Girosumi said. Ziroro finished the pixie stick

"Sis? Where am I?"

"Kukuku, her brother huh," Kululu said entering the room, he gives Giroro a knowing look, Giroro, blushing, hit's him into a wall, "Shut up!"

Suddenly, I get this weird feeling, before I can act on it, Ziroro hits me square in the face, "ow,"

"Girosumi I'm sorry!" he exclaims, tears running down his face

"It's alright, I know why you did it," then I acted on my feeling I had, using the throwing stars I got at Christmas from Uncle Dororo, I them, breaking glass. Light streamed though,

"Hey! You didn't have to do that Girosumi!" yelled Keroro

"Well don't lock us up again!" she yelled back

"So...You knew who we were then?" asked Tamama

"Not really, but I had a hunch," her head turned to her brother, whose head is leaning slightly

"Dad…?" he asked questionly seeing Giroro

When Ziroro said Dad, it surprised me, I haven't told him about the past and such. I kneeled down, "Ziroro, people here are going to look familiar, like Dad and mom, but they're them but not yet. Here, we're not born yet, do you understand?" he nods a little, he probably only understands the gist of it. Sigh.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Giroro, when we all sit down on chairs.

Grabbing a pair of big headphones, I put them on Ziroro's head. I didn't want him to hear. I told them what Uncle Kululu told me before I left. "And that's that," I look over at Kululu, "tell me the password,"

"Kuu, my...Isn't that interesting…so we got to stop him before he destroys Pekopon," he says, I hear a whimper I turn my head to see Ziroro, with the headphones

"I'm….not…going to destroy the world," he starts crying and runs off

"Ziro…!"

"Kuu,"

I snap my head, my eyes darken, fire burst around me. Kululu falls over; I slam my foot right by his head. The floor breaks, and I grind my foot into the ground, "Uncle or not, next time you make Ziroro cry, it will be your head and not the floor," turning back to normal, I ran after Ziroro. I'm his big sister after all, so I have to take care of him while we're gone.


	6. Karaoke

**(Authors Note: Song Time :D)**

I run down the hallway, crying. I'm not gonna destroy the world, I won't.

* * *

><p>I chase after Ziroro, wherever he went. Next thing I know, I'm about to turn a corner, when I slam into something, "ow," I said as I fell to the floor, rubbing my head I look up. There standing before me was a boy, slightly tanned I think, whitish hair, and a white hat. I've seen this guy before in a picture, who?<p>

"I'm sorry for running into you, but have you seen a young blue Keronian, about this height," the guy shakes his head, "well thanks' anyways," I run off, continuing my search. As I further my distance from the boy, I realized who he was; it was Saboro, Mom's old crush.

* * *

><p>Saboro whistles, "that girl was pretty cute," he glances at the direction Girosumi went, then continued on his way to find Kululu, his pen was broken again.<p>

* * *

><p>I'm lost, I started to cry again, the urge to destroy came back, but I'm trying to overpower it. I wish mommy and daddy were here. I was somewhere in the secret base, crying in a corner. I think I'm by the garden, but I'm not sure.<p>

* * *

><p>I call out for Ziroro. This base is so big, will I ever find him? I pass by a room that said 'Holograph room'. Holograph? I checked it out, and a light bulb appeared over my head. Turning my head I saw an intercom. My smile grew wider.<p>

"Check, check, 1 2 3, Ziroro if you can hear me, I've got a surprise for you, come to the holograph room," I look up, A surprise for me? I got up and walked in a random direction, hoping I'll find the holograph room.

* * *

><p>"The…the holograph room?" said Keroro, "What's she doing in there?"<p>

"Maybe we should check it Sarge," said Tamama

"We should," pushing Tamama forward, Keroro rushed towards the Hologram room

* * *

><p>"Kuu?"<p>

"You guys have a holograph room?" asked Saboro, Giroro nodded, "and who was that on the intercom?"

"Err; her name is….Girosumi…." Giroro replied slowly, he didn't want to spill the truth, "she's out looking for her brother," he glances angrily at Kululu, who just looked away

Wow even her name is kind of cute, Saboro thought, "well let's go to the Holograph room, and see what surprise she has for her brother," Kululu and Giroro nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hallway looking for the holograph room, when I saw Kululu. My eyes got watery, I didn't want to see him again, I turned away when I bumped into someone, and I looked up. It was a boy, older than me, he seems to be in his teens, he held out his hand, "your Ziroro right?" I nodded, "Come one, we'll go to the holograph room ok?" I took his hand as I got up, I don't know why, but he seemed trustworthy. He told me his name, Saboro. They met Keroro and Tamama on our way. Entering the door, we entered the control room; it had a large window showing the Holograph room, which was dark. I wonder what the surprise was. Girosumi always made me happy by giving surprises; I wonder what it is now. My eye catches a sign on a lever it says, 'Ziroro pull this for your surprise' I look to Saboro who nods. I pull the lever.<p>

Lights appear in the holograph, they seem to be spotlights. Girosumi comes out of the darkness and points at me.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to play your favorite song!" I yelled, I hope this works. His favorite song is called 'in chains' it by someone called Hatsune Miku. I don't understand why he likes, maybe because it's kinda rock music, I don't know, "now press the blue glowing button!" I know he did because my guitar came out, and the stage got lighter. I can see the holograph crowd waiting for me to begin, the music plays, wait wait now<p>

"_I kept on saying 'I don't' need you!_'" the backup singers sing, 'my sad process,'

* * *

><p>When I realized what song she was singing, I pressed my face on the glass. This was my absolute favorite song of all time!<p>

"_There's nowhere to go, look at this pain, stabbed in the chest_," she looks at me, brings out her arm. I didn't hesitate, that was an invite to come join her.

"Where's the door to go in there?" I asked, someone pointed to a door, running though I join Girosumi as she still sings. I came on the stage, she leans the microphone to me, as she still plays the guitar,

"_Let's start!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>When you receive this voice, there will be new light, that chain, tear it apart,"<em>

I was glad Ziroro joined me, together we sang

"_That chain, tear it apart, take hold of this..."_

"_Chance!"_

"_Break…free…from…the…chains,"_ the holograph crowd goes wild

I bend to Ziroro, giving him a smile, "you happy now?"

"Yes!" he gives me such adoring eyes, "can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Sing another song for me?"

"Another?" I can't say no to his little face, "fine," I agreed to it, because I thought he'll be the only one listening, "which song?"

Saboro whistles, wow she's good…


	7. at it again

I sing another song for Ziroro. Just to make him happy, because he is my little brother. And I thought he was the only one listening. Little did I know that the ARMPIT platoon and Saboro were listening.

"Ok no more songs," I sat down exhausted, singing is a workout

"You know, you really should have gone to an Agency when they were holding Auditions," Ziroro said sitting by me

"Nah and you know I hate it when other people besides you watch me sing," I laughed, but sensed that Ziroro tensed up a bit, he laugh along with me, but he seemed a little nervous.

* * *

><p>I can't tell her that the others plus the teen, Saboro, are in the control room watching. Heh heh, she's gonna flip…maybe I should tell her before…<p>

"Hey Giro…" I started

"Hey you're good at singing," said a voice on the intercom, we both look up, and the light in the control room was on, showing everyone, the person who spoke was that guy Saboro. Girosumi's mouth hung open. She started to stammer.

"Wait…what? Huh? Who? When?" she looks at me, "how long were the there?"

"Err since you started, heh," she laid down, I was sure I saw her soul flying out of her, "uh sis, you alright?" I nudged her, all she did was mumble something about people watching her and that its embarrassing. I patted her on the arm telling her it will be alright.

* * *

><p>"Kero? Hmm maybe we can use singing to take over Pekopon," Keroro said, his voice echoing over the intercom<p>

"Take…over…Pekopon,"

* * *

><p><strong>*CRASH*<strong>

The ARMPIT Platoon, looked at the holograph room, Girosumi was still laying there mumbling, but Ziroro was missing. In the wall was a large hole. "What…what happened to Ziroro?" asked Saboro

Keroro looks at Giroro, Tamama, and Kululu, who all nods. Keroro, leaving out some details like how Girosumi and Ziroro are from the future, he tells Saboro about the Berserker genes in Ziroro and how it relates to the battle necklace.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. To realize that Ziroro has gone on a rampage, jumping up, I run though the hole.<p>

* * *

><p>"Girosumi went after him!" said Tamama, everyone looked though the window<p>

"Then let's go help her!" Saboro said as he used his virtual pen, creating a small floating craft. He follows Girosumi though the hole.

"Hey Girosumi! Wait!" yelled Saboro, catching up to her

* * *

><p>I look back, Saboro? Is he some stalker or something? Well either way, he followed me, and that's kinda creepy. Wait what if he has a crush on me? That's not good…at all….wait a minute…an older guy has a crush on me…eeewwwwwwwwwwwww. Ok, Girosumi, just ignore him, and go find Ziroro…he needs your help<p>

* * *

><p>*on the TV*<p>

Natsumi walks into the front room, turning on the TV.

"News Report at 5!"

"Here is footage, of a large blue frog destroying the town," the scene shows a small frog that looks like….THAT STUPID FROG! Oh! I knew he was doing something today! Natsumi runs to the secret base.


	8. here she comes

( G66XD66 : good thing i read my reviews, thx i wouldnt have notcied till i was finished :D )

"Kululu!" Natsumi pounds on the door to Kululu's lab, a few minutes passed before he opened his door

"What?"

"Where is everyone? And I know you're guys are up to something! I saw that thing on the TV!"

"Thing? Kukuku that's harsh,"

"Harsh? Please…Now where is everyone?"

"Kuu they're after the 'thing',"

"Must have been an experiment that went wrong,"

"Kuu, wanna help them?" Natsumi looks over her shoulder, Kululu is hiding something

"If I have to defend the world from them, then yes," she put on robotic gear and headed out

"Kuku, this is going to be fun," Kululu said watching Natsumi leave, he turns to his computer, which shows the scene of the battle

* * *

><p>"I'm on scene where the attack has begun," says a news reporter, talking into the camera, "we do not know if this is a terrorist attack or something worse,"<p>

The camera zooms in on a small blue frog, destroying buildings and cars.

"Johnny! Watch out!" the blue frog jumps up, destroys the camera. Viewers at home see the scene turn to static.

* * *

><p>Another camera zooms in.<p>

* * *

><p>I jump into scene. Why are there so many news reporters? Wait is that a tank? These people do take action…ah! Ziroro destroyed another tank….how does he get this strong?<p>

Ziroro was about to destroy another tank when I intercepted him, "Ziroro get a hold of yourself!" his…his eyes! They're…..look the same as before! Blank…Ziroro jumps away. Saboro draws a cage, which lands on Ziroro, but he pulled the bars apart. Ugh…how am I gonna protect Ziroro and help him at the same time?

Giroro, Tamama, and Keroro tried to do their best, but they got blown away. Ziroro lands on the ground, four tanks surround him, and they fire.

"Ziroro!"

Smoke rises where he was, but Ziroro was still standing. How…how can I help him? My hands clenched the glass underneath them. Idea alert. Pressing a button on my watch, an image of Kululu came up.

"Kululu, what the password to the necklace?" I asked

"Kuku," he told me the password, my mouth hung open

"I…I can't say that to him, he's my little brother…CHANGE IT!"

"Kukuku, I can try," his face disappeared

Out of the corner of my eye something flashed.

"N…Natsumi!" I heard Giroro yell. Great…she doesn't know the story…future mom or not…she might hurt Ziroro.


	9. Password

I saw Natsumi go straight for Ziroro. Keroro tries to stop her, but she takes her light sword, and was about to hit Ziroro. Taking my sword, I intercepted her.

"Don't hit him," I said to her, she jumps away, Keroro floats to her on his hover board, and talks to her

"You can't hurt Ziroro," he says

"Ziroro? That blue frog?" she replies

"Yes,"

"Isn't he one of your experiments?"

"Experiments? How dare you call my brother an experiment!" I exclaimed, waving my sword in the air

"bro...Ther? I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied, of course she didn't.

"Hey Natsumi," said Saboro, as he came down

"Sa…Saboro! What are you doing here?" she asked blushing. Seeing this, I felt sad for dad.

"Helping Girosumi," he said looking at me…creeper…

"Girosumi?" she gave me a glare that lasted for a second.

"Err, yea…that's me….,"

***beep*beep***

Kululu's face appears on the watch, "kuu…I reset the password, wanna hear it?"

"Yes!"

"'brother brother, where art thou?' is the password,"

"What type of password is that?" I yelled, but he disappeared

"Password?" I turned to look at Natsumi, "why would you need a password?"

"Err…," I told her some of the story, bout the berserker genes, and nothing more. She took it in stride; she did agree to help, and not to hurt Ziroro. Now I just have to say the password, and it won't be easy….

We tried our best to get to Ziroro, in his berserker like trance, but he kept his distance from us. And the army kept getting in our way too…but this was my last chance, I get Ziroro back or I lose him forever….

*to the future*

Natsumi grabs her husband and shakes him, "Giroro! Where are the Children?"

"Nastumi, calm down! I know where they are, and they are safe,"

"Then tell me where they are," holding him higher, she continue to shakes him till he passes out, "oh sorry," she places him, he is kinda woozy.

"They…are….learning…a…important…lesson…right…now…" he collapses; Natsumi turns her head a little.

(Authors note: this is what I think how Ziroro looks: http:/ victoria-firewriath ./#/d4djadi - - -im drawing what I think Girosumi looks like,))


	10. Another heart to heart thing

*boom*Boom*

Somehow Ziroro had gotten a hold of some bombs, and he was throwing them at us.

* * *

><p>Girosumi….once told me a story about her before I was born; she didn't look how she did today. That she had always relied on mom and dad for help. It was during the alien invasion, that two spirits of her, one was her Keronian side, the other was human. She, accepting both, she had change, not just appearance, but her soul had changed. This is why she can also summon her sword gun.<p>

I wish I can change like her, to be brave, and strong, just like her….

"Please," I look up to see…me?

"Who are you?"

"You of course,"

"Ok, what do you mean by please?"

"You said you wanted to be strong! Brave! Just like your older sister," he sneered, "but you can't be brave or strong! All you can be is a wimpy baby!" he pokes at me

"Hey!" then I thought a bit, "yea your right," I sank deeper

* * *

><p>"Tamama!" I yelled, Ziroro had seemed to have gotten stronger, he was able to somehow deflect Tamama's impact straight back at him. The power had defeated Tamama. What's happing to Ziroro?<p>

* * *

><p>"So are you going to stay here and sulk?" he asked me, I look at his face<p>

"Yea," I held my legs tighter to my chest

"You are a wimp! If you stayed here, your life will end," he crossed his arms, "is that what you really want?"

"Yes," his face suddenly comes near my face

"Are," he pokes me with each word, "you…really…gonna...Die...When…there…are…people…out…there…who…care…for…you?"

I started to cry, there will people who will be sad.

* * *

><p>I noticed that Ziroro started to cry, what's with the berserker genes that's makes him cry? Saboro barely dodges an attack from Ziroro<p>

* * *

><p>Images fill my head. Girosumi, mom, dad, my uncles and aunts, they'll miss me if I die. Though I think Girosumi will miss me the most.<p>

"Are you sure?"

* * *

><p>Ziroro turned to me. He had gotten a gun. He shoots at me; he got me, but barely. It made a small hole in my dress. I noticed my bag, falling though the air, my IPod somehow escaping. An idea pops in my head.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean if I'm sure?"<p>

* * *

><p>I had found a stereo that can play my iPod, which was lucky. I plugged my iPod in. Ziroro was just standing on a building when the song started to play.<p>

* * *

><p>I had gotten up. Face to face with myself. Music started to played.<p>

"this song.."

"this is what I mean…"

I turn my head to face him, I was about to say something else to him, but he continued to talk.


	11. Prep talk and darkness

"This is what I mean," he said

"What are you talking about?" I asked, he grabs me by the shoulders

"You have something to look forward to; you have a family who loves you! But you are willing to give that all away? If you are, then you are a wimp! Don't let this…this thing you have," he pokes my stomach, "that is in your DNA control you! You must be able to control your OWN body!"

"But how can I?" I felt like sinking lower

"Oh no you don't, you can't escape from me that easily," he pulls me up, "you must stay up here! If you go down any lower, you will lose, and you'll be gone forever!"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"This thing has been taking over since the beginning! It wants to take full control, and destroy everything in its path! Do you want that? Do you want it to destroy your family?"

"N...no!" the music plays though, I feel like im rising

"You, we can beat it together!" higher and higher

"We?"

"Yes we, I can't leave you alone since I'm your other part!"

"Other part? Like Girosumi?"

"Yea, so do you accept?" he held his hand out, looking twice, I grabbed it

* * *

><p>I'm facing Ziroro, during the music, I had gotten close to press the button on the necklace and say the password, the necklace broke, but he was still in berserk mode. We are on a building facing each other. Just him and me. I can tell he was as tired as I was. I can either get though him or…I lose him forever…I took another step…and he starts glowing.<p>

* * *

><p>Holding his hand, we rise higher and higher. I looked down, there was something beneath us. This was my mind, so whatever is trying to control me is that thing. I felt it trying to reach us,<p>

"If you can overcome it, we can go back," there was a light, the music came flowing in, "Hurry! You have this once chance!"

Up, up I go

My head hurts; I put my hands on my head. I can feel the thing trying to get in control again, I will overcome it, "Giro...Sumi," I didn't realize she was standing before me, or that I was on top of a very tall building

* * *

><p>"Ziroro!" he seems to fighting something inside…is this what he meant by Ziroro overcoming the gene?<p>

* * *

><p>He looked up; I got away, now I must overcome this thing. I looked down, the darkness is trying to come back up, and I will fight it!<p>

* * *

><p>Ever heard the saying 'battling one's demons'? I think that's what is happening with Ziroro, the Berserker genes have become a demon within him. I crept closer, "Ziroro you can do it! You can defeat it!" I hugged him<p>

* * *

><p>I hear Girosumi's word echo though my head. Yes, I will be strong! I will be brave! The darkness is shrinking! Have I done it?<p>

That one moment of hesitation…

* * *

><p>I thought Ziroro was about to overcome it, when a gun came to his hand and he shot me.<p> 


	12. cameras and healing

I…I shot her?

I shot…my sister….no….I didn't…it…was…that thing! It hurt my sister! Light exploded from me. I can see the darkness going away, like it was evaporating. My eyes opened to see Girosumi, hurt, badly.

He shot me. Tch, I moved my hand to see blood on it. I stand up straight; I can't let anyone see I'm in pain. It looks like Ziroro had conquered his 'demons'

"Are...Are you alright?" I asked him

"Yes, but are you?"

"Yes, I'm good,"

"Are you…" I felt the darkness come back for a moment, "no, I will not let you take over again!" I took a couple steps backwards; I didn't realize how close I was to the edge of the building. My foot slipped. "Ah..."

"Ziroro!" even in pain, I jumped off the building after Ziroro. I was able to grab his hand. I pulled him closer, turning in air, I put myself underneath. I would hit the ground instead of Ziroro.

Girosumi…she would this for me? We fell, a couple of stories. No I can't let her do this! I tried to turn her around, but she wouldn't let me.

"No, Ziroro…." The pain from my wound was so bad, I fainted. Fainting while falling…oh well

I tried to get Girosumi to wake up before we crashed. Something came flying to the air, and caught us, well caught Girosumi and Girosumi was holding me.

"Ah! Saboro!" it was Saboro who had caught us. He gave me a wink, and carrying Girosumi, we flew to the secret base.

Arriving there, Saboro carried Girosumi to Kululu's lab. Where Kululu has prepared a healing table. Saboro laid Girosumi down; a glass dome went above her. Nanobots came out of one end and started to do their work. Using Nanobots, Kululu can control them to help heal Girosumi quicker than normal means. He said it will take two days for her to heal completely. I sat by her side the whole time.

Sometimes Saboro will come in to check on her, which was strange. I didn't eat or sleep while she was healing.

On the second day, her eyes fluttered open, "Girosumi!" I ran to her head, "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok," she gets up, "and you? How are you?"

"I'm all right," her arms took me into a hug, "ah Girosumi?"

"I was worried about you," then taking her hands, she started to rub them on my head,

"Ow! What was that for?" she gave me a smile

"Nothing, come on," she hops off, she was a little bit wobbly, but she got the hang of it.

We were walking down the hallway when we encountered Saboro, "hey it seems you're feeling well,"

"Err yea," I replied, Saboro turns to Ziroro

"Hey, can I have a moment with your sister?" he asks, Ziroro gives me a smile

"Sure," he walks off. I look at Saboro

"So, what do you want to talk about then?"

Saboro puts one hand behind his head. Wait...is he blushing? "I...Just wanted to ask...Would…you go out with me?" he looks at me. Uh oh…what do I say?

"I'm sorry but I can't,"

"Huh? Why?" he get this sad puppy dog look on his face,

"Err," I know! "You're kinda too old for me,"

"Old? I'm 16 and your 15," wait…how does he know my age?

"Uh, um, my reason for not…going out…with you…is," think, think! "Uh you'll see soon!" laughing softly, I backed away, "err Ziroro! Come on! We got to find Kululu!" he came from his hiding place, and grabbing his hand I took off.

I kept running till I got to Kululu's lab. I knew Saboro was following me, but I didn't stop. Everyone was in the lab, including Natsumi.

"Kululu! We're ready to go home!" I said, he turns

"You look all healed up, so you are ready?" he turns to the machine

"What to do mean by go home?" said Saboro

"You'll see," still holding Ziroro's hand, we walked on the machine. Kululu patted my leg. Did he put something on my leg? Maybe not.

"Kuu, I press," Kululu press the button, light surrounded us, everyone waved goodbye. By the looks of Saboro and Natsumi they didn't understand

"Hey Saboro," he looks at me, "another reason is my dad probably wouldn't like it if I said yes,"

That was the last I saw them.

"Where did they go?" asked Saboro

"The future," replied Kululu

"The…the Future?" exclaimed Saboro and Natsumi

"Kukuku, that's right, now to try this out," Kululu pressed a button, a screen pops up, it shows Girosumi and Ziroro in a lab,

"Uncle Kululu! We're back!" another Kululu comes on screen

"Kukuku, did you succeed?" he asks

"Yes!"

"Good, by the way, your mom is on the war path looking for you,"

They could see the shock on their faces, "how long were we gone?"

"Two days,"

***bang*bang***

"Oh she's here! Kukuku,"

A door busts open

"I wonder who their mom is," whispered Saboro. Everyone continues to watch.

"Girosumi! Ziroro! You two are in so much trouble!" they couldn't see the mom's face, but she sounded so fearsome.

"Sorry mom, but we went on a little trip,"

"You guys are all right?" she asks

"Yes,"

"Good," they see the mom turn to the lady, "Kululu, he's here,"

Girosumi and Ziroro look at each other, "who is here?"

"Oh you never met him, he's a friend of mine and Kululu's, and everyone meet Saboro,"

A young man walks unto the screen; Girosumi and Ziroro stare in wonder,

"Oh," he notices Girosumi, "so this is what you mean,"

"You…remember that?" Girosumi said

"Yea,"

"Wait what? Where have I seen this before…" the mom ponders for a bit, "That's where you went! I remember now! I remember the big battle, and everything, Girosumi, you're such a good big sister," she pats Girosumi on the shoulder, "wait a minute," they see a hand come into view, and two eyes. "That's right; Kululu put a camera on you,"

"Kuku, found out already," said Kululu staring at the screen

"What? Really!" two faces come on screen, "thanks for everything they yelled,"

The group watches as they place the camera on floor. Girosumi get's a giant mallet and swings it to the floor

The screen turns to Static….

The end :D


End file.
